No one to Trust No one to Love Forever Alone
by MythoBoy
Summary: Who comes to Josh's aid when he is in a depressive state? Well the one person who truly cares for him, that who.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my knees to my chest as hot wet tears streamed down my face. I was sitting on my bed, wondering, worrying, crying.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

I always trusted people and then they shove my trust back in my face. Betraying, leaving me.

Nicholas had done that, so had Perenelle, and even Scatty. They'd all said everything would be ok. They all said they'd be there, that we were strong and that we'd survive.

But they'd lied, and now, Sophie was dead, consumed by the Witches memories, her brain couldn't take it, she had a seizure, slipped into a coma, and died two months later.

Mars had even Awakened me before the memories had consumed her, granting my wish of being able to be closer to Sophie again. But now...she's dead and were farther apart than we ever were. And me? I'm as alone as I'll ever be. With no one to trust, no one to love. Forever alone.

I choked again as a sob racked my body, laying my head on my knees, my body shaking.

When suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around waist, the bed dipped and I was pulled backwards into a strong and firm chest.

I gasped. Not only out of surprise, but the sudden longing and comfortable warmth I felt.

"Ssh, its ok Josh." a strong and comforting voice said.

I looked up to see a man, with a handsomely strong and youthful face. He looked to be in his thirties and his bulging muscles and chiseled face were unforgettable.

"Mars?" I whispered in disbelief.

He smiled down at me, and as I looked into his eyes I noticed they weren't burning flames in them, but normal human eyes with an orangeish golden color. Though there was an emotion burning within them that I couldn't identify.

"Hey Josh." He said as he rubbed my back. "Everythings going to be ok."

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I'm here to help."

"W-why?" I asked untrusting,

"Because, Josh, you mean a lot to me and I can't bear to see you hurt."

"I-I-why?" I didn't know what to say, was he being truthful? Or did he have a hidden agenda, like everyone else

"Trust me Josh, I do care about you." he whispers in your ear.

I release a choked out sob as I cling to his tight black shirt. I don't know what to think, to feel. He sounds so sincere and truthful all in one small sentence. I can't bear to take the risk and be hurt again, so I ask.

'Why Mars? Why?" you sob into his chest.

He turn me over and gently lays me down on the bed, hovering over me.

I looked up into his eyes as he stared directly into mine, mesmerizing me, making my breath catch as I focused on the next words that he spoke.

"Because you've enchanted me Josh, you've stolen my heart and I have fallen hard for you, the first humani that I have ever loved."

Love? He said loved? I whimper as tears stream down your face once again. He said that he loves me.

He gently wipes them away with his thumbs and leans breath mingling, our lips only a centimeter away.

He smiles down at me lovingly. "I love you Josh. I really do." He whispers with honest emotion in his voice.

And thats when he brings his lips to mine.

Our lips connect with a fiery and electrical sensation. I whimper and groan as pleasure overwhelms me, I hold onto Mars for dear life, not wanting this to ever end. Its amazing, its beautiful.

Mars eventually breaks the kiss, both of us gasping for air.

He smiles down at me again, with more love in his smile and his eyes, if thats even possible. "From the goofy smile plastered on your face, I'd say you enjoyed it."

I blushed and nodded happily.

'I'm glad." he says, laying down next to me and pulling me to his chest.

I released a sigh of content as I snuggled closer to him, the warmth radiating off of him a delicious and new comfort.

He caressed my head, as I drifted off into sleep.

"Sleep my sweet innocent Josh." he whispered in my ear, holding me tightly, I smiled as I fell asleep in the arms of the one person that does love me.

* * *

><p>"You'll never be alone." Mars whispers kissing the top of a sleeping Josh's head. As he holds Josh in a tight embrace, promising to never leave him. Ever.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed in content as I watched the sunset. The array of colors displayed over the sky and the water glimmering. The wind blowing through my hair as I sat on a cliff overhanging the ocean, Mars arms wrapped protectively around me, his chin resting on my head as I leaned against his strong chest.

Everything was perfect as we enjoyed the calm wind billowing around us, the relaxing sounds of the ocean, and the beautiful view that laid before us. Too perfect. I opened my mouth as a thought struck me. "You're the God of War." I stated.

Mars chuckled, "Yes Josh. I'm known and worshipped as the God of War. I figured you knew that already." he joked.

I shook my head and turned around in his arms to face him, "No, _you're _the God of _War_." I insisted not looking up at his face, keeping my eyes lowered.

"I don't get it Josh. What are you getting at?" he asked confused

I sighed and looked up at him, watching him trying to make sense of what I was saying. His brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, head cocked, and lips pursed. You would never know he was a thousand year old god.

I looked him in the eye trying to convey everything I felt, "You're the God of War Mars, what are you doing here sitting on a cliff watching the sunset of all things with a pathetic human?" I voice choking as I finished, tears in my eyes.

He sighed and looked at me dead in the eye and never breaking away he said, "Love makes people do crazy things, even Elders are subject to the emotion. It causes changes in another it makes you feel like you can fly and live forever. It makes me want to spend everything single moment of my time with you. No matter where we are, no matter what were doing. Even if it doesn't conform to my personality. I am here with you Josh, because of you. I do this because of you. I do everything because of you, for you. Because I love you Josh." he ended in a whisper.

Tears were streaming down my eyes now, I shook my head and throwing my arms around his neck I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder and sobbed.

He gently caressed my back, rubbing in soothing circles and pattern. "M-mars. H-how could you e-ever l-love m_-me._ A pathetic e-excuse for a g-guy l-like me." I choked out.

I felt Mars stiffen at my words. "Josh." he warned.

At the sound of my name being voiced in that ferocious tone of his, I broke away from him leaning back to stare at his eyes. He gripped me by my shoulders while his eyes smoldered with a fierce flame, his face contorted into a mask of anger. I flinched, looking down at my lap.

Mars features softened. The flames dimming down. "Josh?" He whispered.

I whimpered.

"Josh look at me." he commanded.

I whimpered again and shook my head. I had never felt so pathetic, I couldn't even look- my, my what? my _boyfriend_? My _lover_? My _master_? What were we? I wondered, but that was a question for another day.- him in the eye.

He sighed, "Josh, please look at me." He whispered gently, placing a hand on my chin and slowly tilted my head back to look at him. At his words and gently touch I let him, as I made contact with his eyes I gasped. His eyes weren't flames anymore they were once again real human eyes, with the orange golden color I loved so much. And in those eyes I could see the pure love that Mars held for me, the burning and passionate love I longed for.

"Mars?" I asked uncertainly.

"I love you Josh. Unconditionally, indefinitely, for eternity." he whispered, voice low so that only I could hear, this was for me. Even the nature around us was not allowed to hear these sweet words. "You're beautiful Josh, you're strong and determined, stubborn, loyal, trustworthy, even impulsive and reckless." Mars smirked, "All the qualities and some then, of a hero, all the qualities that I love about you Josh. I've never loved someone so strongly before and I am determined to keep you, to make you happy, to love you, and make sure you are loved. And that you know it." He ended with a kiss to my temple.

Tears were once again pooling in my eyes. I nodded at him. I believed him.

"I love you too Mars." I whispered the words that I've been wanting to say for so long but, have been too afraid to say.

He smiled the widest and most joyful smile that I have ever seen. Joy and happiness flared in his eyes. He looked like a child who had just gotten his first puppy.

I laughed at the mental image as he attacked me, his lips captivating mine in a passionate yet loving and tender kiss, effectively silencing me.

We landed on the grass, him on top of me, as he continued to ravish my mouth. Sweet moans escaping the both of us as we succumbed to our desires, to our love.

The stars shone above us, as the sun finally set. Leaving darkness behind to hide us in our passionate embrace, away from prying eyes. Where we could be alone and enjoy each other in the midst of our pants, groans, and whispers of love. For once, I finally felt complete. And it was all thanks to the loyal, and determined burning love of Mars.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned lightly as I came too, warmth enveloping me. I refused to open my eyes, I wanted this to last a little longer but, sleep eluded me and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Keeping my eyes closed I snuggled closer to the warmth beside me, settling against a strong, but soft firmness. I sighed in content as I opened my eyes, laying on Mars godly sculpted chest. I grinned in happiness as I laid on his chest, it's been three months since we got together and I was content knowing that he was mine and that I was his.

I traced Mars body with my eyes, beginning with his peaceful sleeping face to his lips, down his chest and navel, to where the sheets pooled at his waist. I blushed, my cheeks turning red and heating up as I thought of what hid beneath the silk sheets, especially after last nights escapades. My behind still ached and if I concentrated enough I could still feel Mars weight and presence within me, I smiled at the fond memory. I stroked his chest as I laid there in bliss, absorbing the warm light filtering in through the curtains and Mars body heat radiating off of him.

Minutes later I feel Mars stir beneath me. "Josh?" he murmured groggily.

I smiled up at him, "Morning Mars."

He chucked, "Morning love," he said as he leaned down to peck my lips. I smiled against his as he pulled away.

He looked down at me, as I smiled goofily.

"What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, smirk evident on his face.

I shook my head, "It's nothing. Just that-that I love you so much and I can't believe that you're here with me."

He grinned down at me, and pulled me into a sweet and mind melting kiss. I sighed as once again he pulled away. "I'll always be here Josh, always by your side. I love you."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him into a hug. Burying my head into the crook of his neck.

He laughed as well and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

After a while Mars spoke. "You know, we can't be here forever."

I pulled back, eyebrows furrowed. 'What?" I asked him.

"We can't stay in the house forever Josh. If we're going to live normal-er as normal as possible lives," he corrected as he caught the look I gave him, "then you're going to have to go to school Josh, and I'm going to have to get a job."

I pouted, "But Mars," I whined "Can't we just stay stay here in bed," I said leaning closer to whisper into his ear, "Where you can have your way with me all day long and on every available surface we can find?" I said as seductively as I could manage, smirking when I felt a shiver course through Mars.

"Josh, you naughty boy, I never knew you could be so dirty."

I smile wickedly at him, "Mmmm, I could be even more dirty if we stay in bed."

He grins and pounces on me. I yelp as the world spins and the next thing I know Mars is looming over me. Staring at me like how a predator stares at its prey. I gulped, "What are you going to do?"

He leans down and whispers in my ears, "I'm going to ravish you, but, on one condition."

I pout and cock an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"After we're done, we go out to find the nearest school and the best place for me to get a job. Deal?"

I continued pouting, but nodded my head anyways. I knew he was right, I need to go to school and he'd most likely need a job, to blend in. "As long as I get my reward."

"Oh you'll get it alright," he said with a feral grin.

I gasped as he attached his mouth to my neck, my back arching off the bed. His hand moved down my body towards its destination as he began his ministrations. That night I gasped, groaned, whimpered, and yelled as he ravished me for the entire day. Once more we cherished each others love and enjoyed each others bodies before we had to head out into the world and listen to its need and its distractions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW, what did I just write? I can't believe I just wrote that, I think thats the closest i've come to smut ever. Um well, leave a review an dell me what you think. Also, should I make a sequel/spin-off/continuationof this story where it's just Josh and Mars in there everyday lives at home, school, and work. Tell me what you guys think and h ope you enjoyed reading. **

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
